Flightless Bird
by karlskaye
Summary: The man's crimson eyes bore in to mine. Gray spots started to appear, my head spun wildly. "Now, that's wasn't so hard, was it Kitten?" As his numbing hand stroked my cheek, tears started to well in my eyes. I stammered out pleas and other useless nonsense as I tried to back away from him. A deadly smile lit up his face. "Run again. I dare you." (Deals with sexual assault)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

He stared at me from across the street. His unnaturally pale skin was glowing in the moonlight. His cat-like walk came to a sudden halt as I turned the corner, sending chills up my spine. The street was empty and the stores lining it were dark.

He took a step towards me.

My breath caught in my throat. Thousands of thoughts flooded my mind. _Should I run? Should I say hello? Maybe he was lost. Maybe he was a totally nice guy walking along the street by himself._ But as he stopped in the middle of the street, I knew something was strange. He stood completely still as he breathed in deeply.

A smile of pure pleasure crossed his face.

_Run_, I told myself. _Get away_, my instincts screamed at me. But my feet were frozen to the ground. All I could do was watch as the man continued his slow walk towards me.

"Aren't ya gonna run? It's so much more fun that way," A deep voice of honey whispered to me.

"I'm not very fast," I blurted out, shocking myself. _Why the hell did I say that?_ He laughed viciously.

"Oh come on Kitten. Just a little chase," He had crossed the street completely and the space between us was decreasing by the millisecond.

My feet were suddenly connected to me again. I turned away from him and continued walking down the street. My breathing was ragged, and my hands were violently shaking. I could feel his presence behind me, leaving a slimy coat a fear trailing down my body.

"That's more like it. A little faster now," His voice was ecstatic. "Come on Kitten. I wanna see you run."

My shook my head, and over my shoulder I mumbled, "Leave me alone."

I was trying to be as calm as possible, he was enjoying this. Maybe if I showed him I wasn't interested in his game, he would leave me alone. I prayed that was the case.

"Never," His icy breath was suddenly directly in my ear. I flinched, a small whimper escaped my lips. "That's more like it."

As his hand started to stroke my hair, I could no longer stay calm. The adrenaline that cursed though my body could no longer be ignored. My feet slammed against the cement as I attempted to put as much distant as possible between me and the man. I pumped my arms as hard as I could. The terror of what was behind me, forced me to keep my eyes forward.

I could not have been running for more that a mere ten seconds when I suddenly ran in to what felt like a brick wall.

The man stood directly in front of me, his crimson eyes boring in to mine. Gray spots started to appear, my head was spinning. "Now, that's wasn't so hard, was it Kitten?"

As his numbing hand stroked my cheek, tears started to well in my eyes. I stammered out pleas and other useless nonsense as I tried to back away from him. A deadly smile lit up his face.

"Run again. I dare you."

The gray had successful overwhelmed my vision. His red eyes were the last thing I saw before the world went dark.

I awoke in the woods. I did not recognize these woods, but I certainly recognized the man standing over me. Tall trees surrounded us, there were no lights in the distance. We were completely and utterly alone. This thought sunk my heart deep in to my chest.

If possible, my heart sunk deeper with realization as I saw what the man was doing. He was undoing his jeans with a devastating beautiful smile plastered across his pale face.

"Oh god, no. Please no," I whimpered, trying to pull myself in a ball. "I'm begging you."

He grabbed my ankle through my boot, and pulled my legs straight again. Sticks jammed in to my exposed skin. I was wishing for the pair of jeans I decided not to wear this morning, instead of the flowing skirt that was now pushed up around my thighs. I tried to kick away from him, but he held a solid lock on both legs, leaving me helpless. Terror flooded me.

"HELP!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I breathed a few shallow breaths before yelling again. "HELP ME!"

Desperation cracked my words, but the man just laughed.

"Yell all you want. No one is going to hear you. It's just you and me."

I whimpered softly as the man reached towards me. He gently grabbed my head and pulled it towards left warm, salty trails down my cold cheeks. With one hand he held my head firmly in place; with the other he removed his pants.

"Be a good little Kitten," He purred, running an icy hand down my cheek, "Don't you bite me." He firmly grabbed my chin and opened my mouth.

"Stop it, please," I tried to beg, but my speech was cut off as he entered my mouth. I screamed and fought with all my strength, but I had no effect on the man. He moved my head rhythmically back and forth. Time seemed go on forever. My mind attempted to escape, to think of anything else, but I couldn't. I was trapped. I sobbed desperately.

My sobs stopped off when I could no longer breathe. I gagged on him and my teeth clamped down.

"Bad Kitten," He hissed, red fury crossing his face. My body slammed to the ground. A frosty hand reached up my skirt and ripped my panties off. I shivered in the night air.

"Please, don't do this to me," I begged with no avail. He smiled again.

My body was forcefully stretched in foreign ways, I cried out in pain.

I wanted to die.

I wanted to be far, far away.

I wanted anything but to trapped in this forest with a monster.

Suddenly, his moans of pleasure ceased, as a load growl sounded from behind me. Faster than I could process, the man pulled me to him.

His teeth sunk in to my neck.

Fire spread from his teeth. I was burning. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating.

Abruptly as the man had bitten me, his teeth were ripped from my throat. I screeched in pain. My hands flew to my neck. I pulled myself in to a ball, holding my hands tight against my neck to smother the flames. I squeezed with all my strength but the flames continued to spread. My collar bones ignited and soon it was wandering down my arms. I imagined all the times I had quickly grabbed the wrong end of the curler. My hand was stuck on the curler, I couldn't let go. And too soon, my entire body was trapped between burning metal plates. I writhed in pain. If I thought I wanted to die before, I was wrong.

The pain continued, seconds, minutes or hours could have passed. I had absolutely no idea. My mind was focused on my body being burnt to a fiery crisp. Though I finally did open my eyes.

Standing in front of me was a large gray wolf. He towered protectively over me. His dark brown eyes locked with mine. Another scream escaped my throat.

My shock, fear and pain caused large gray spots to dance across my vision, but I was not allowed the luxury of the loss of consciousness. I was forced to lay on the forest floor, screaming in pain and begging for death.

**Author's Note.**

**Hi all! If you are reading this, thank you so much! Please, please, please let me know what you think! I have lots more to this story, plus lots of romance (YAY! My Favorite!). I promise the entire story isn't this dark! **

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! **

**Lots of love,**

**Karley **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Embry.**

We were out for a run. Ya know, a couple wolves and the open forest. There's nothing like it. The wind whipped through my fur and my paws dug deep in the dirt.

_Yo Embry. You smell that?_

Jared's thoughts filled my mind. I breathed deeply.

_Nope. I don't smell anything. _

I took another whiff to make sure, _Nope, Nothing._

_Exactly. Just the pack and the open forest._

I barked in response, throwing my head back in a throaty laugh.

_We should do this every night! _Adam, a new wolf, thought excitedly.

He had just turned fourteen, and everything about being a wolf was awesome to him. I mean everything. I think he actually enjoyed running around naked. That still kind of freaked me out. But tonight I didn't care. The moon was bright and the pack was in a good mood. Even Leah seemed to be pleasant enough tonight. She had recently started dating a guy from the reservation. It wasn't an imprint, but she seemed happy.

_Keep my life out of your noisy little thoughts, _Leah snarled in to my mind. Okay, I take that back. Leah was never pleasant. I ignored her and her sickly thoughts about Ryan.

The breeze that had been blowing pleasantly on the front of my face briefly switched to ruffle the side of my face and tickle my nose. But it was long enough for the entire pack to come to a complete halt.

_Bloodsucker. _

_Leech_

_Monster. _

The packs thoughts filled my mind. I quickly ruled out that it wasn't one of the Cullens before joining in with the rest of the pack's growls. Sam took the lead, stretching his long legs to keep in front of Jake.

_Vampire! Oh my God! _Adam was stoked. _"I wanna rip its head off!"_

The rest of the pack ignored him. He obviousness was not going to get that chance. He was young and inexperienced, plus if an-

A scream broke the night air.

_Holy shit, _I thought. And that was the last of the joking around and lightheartedness. We booked it. I mean booked it.

It was girl who was screaming, I could tell. And she was terrified. But what concerned me the most was that this girl was still screaming. Most leech's suck em' dry and leave em'. What the hell was it doing to her? Thoughts from the pack filled my mind.

_This bloodsucker was going to die._

God dammit, how far away is it? My question was answered, as the rancid scent of leech filled my nostrils. We were close.

Sam reached him first, his loud growl stopped the bloodsucker. The image in Sam's mind burned me. The freaking perv was raping her.

I raced up in time to see his teeth sink in to her neck. He held her fiercely one hand behind her head, supporting the girl as he drained her life. I was about to lunge at the monster, but everything changed in that single moment. Her eyes fluttered lightly, opening just wide enough for me to see the color. She hadn't seen me, but I sure as hell saw her.

_Embry! WTF! _

_Did you just? _

_Holy shit Bro!_

The pack was momentarily distracted, until Adam leaped forward. He dived on the bloodsucker. Pulling him and part of the girl's throat away. The bloodsucker took off with the pack following him. But I couldn't move, the pain on her face drove a stake through my heart. She pulled herself in to a small ball, screaming out. Bloody hands clutched at her exposed neck.

She just kept screaming. I knew what turning into a leech was like, I've heard the stories. But I have never seen it before. She writhed on the ground. And, she wouldn't stop screaming. God dammit, I wish she would stop screaming. I couldn't stand to hear it anymore, but I couldn't dare leave her.

She seemed so small and graceful laying there on the ground. Her dark hair framed a soft face. Her cheeks were a light pink color, I took those in as much as I could. Once the venom traveled through her system it would suck away the beautiful flush. She truly was gorgeous, even as she scrunched her face together in pain, I couldn't imagine anything more amazing.

She stopped screaming for a second and relief flooded me. Shallow breaths moved her chest up and down, then, her eyes popped open. She starred at the sky for a moment before looking at me. Ice blue eyes froze my heart.

Oh god, I couldn't breathe. Everything about her was perfect. Her round blue eyes, spaced perfectly around a petite nose, widened as she saw me.

_Shit_, I thought as I saw her small pink mouth stretch with another scream. I wished I could tell her that I would never hurt her. My heart ached to promise to her that she would always be safe from now on.

She plopped down on the ground, whimpering and crying. Poor, poor girl. If only I had meet her hours ago, this all could have been prevented. I whined, and pulled my ears back to my head. I mentally asked Sam what was going on. He showed me the bloodsucker diving off the cliff and into the water. The emotions of the pack raced in to consciousnesses. Embarrassment, anger, fear, sadness, and pity from the pack flooded me.

_Seth and Jacob, Get the Cullens, _Sam ordered.

I whimpered and lay down near the crying girl. This was going to be the start of a very long three days.

**Authors Note.**

**I know! It's kinda the same as the other one but I think the story needed it. I don't know how much I plan to switch between people but I thought I would give it a shot. Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story!**

**Much love,**

**Karley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It was unbearable. The flames still raced though out my body. Every part of me burned, I just wanted to die. I couldn't scream any longer. All I could do was lay there, hoping a large tree would fall on top of me. What the hell was even happening to me? I've been freaking burning forever. Maybe it would be easier to comprehend if my brain wasn't burning, but all I know is that I was raped, the man nearly ripped my throat out and I now was left alone in the woods, burning. Well not exactly alone, after daring to open my eyes again I saw the gray wolf from before was still here. So lets add that to the list; I was raped, my throat got ripped out, I'm on fire, and now I have a dog. Not a dog though, a giant wolf. I mean really, really big. And weird. Like, why is it still hear. Is it some sick masochist wolf that enjoys watching me suffer? Here's hoping the darn dog grows some balls and decides to kill me soon.

Did I mention I'm burning? Ugh, I honestly don' t even think I can move anymore. After seemingly endless hours of rolling on the ground screaming in pain, I think I'm exhausted. I just want to lay here. I don't want to move. I just want to die. Someone kill me now.

"Don't be afraid, we're here to help," A calm voice spoke.

A small noise escaped my lips, I was afraid to open my eyes.

"I'm going to feel you're pulse, don't be alarmed," The voice spoke again. A cold, gentle hand touched my burning neck. My hands shot up and grabbed on to the hand. I clasped tightly, and opened my eyes. The woman who crouched by me in the dark was hard to see. But there was something comforting about her voice. She held my hand between her's, rubbing small circles on it.

"Can you kill me?" I whispered, it hurt to speak. But then again, everything hurt.

She looked at me with pity, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Please," I pleaded, "I can't take it!"

"I know, and I am so sorry this happened to you. But we're going to help," The woman motioned to lift me up, but I rolled away from her, crying out in pain.

"No! Please just make it stop!" I cried in ground, digging my hands deep in to the cool dirt. I didn't want to leave with her. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to die! Didn't she understand?

Though I tried to get away, she scooped me up like I weighed nothing.

"I'm sorry," She murmured to me. I started to cry again, wasn't I out of tears by now?

"It hurts," I whimpered against her chest. She stroked my hair gently with one hand.

"I know," She sighed. "But it will be over soon."

Hope ignited in my chest. But was quickly drowned out by the flames. I heard a car door open, I didn't bother opening my eyes. I was completely and hopelessly exhausted, but I knew I could not sleep. As the woman lay me down in the backseat, I heard a loud whimper and a gentle bark. I knew it was that damn wolf. What did the stupid thing want from me now?

"Meet us back at the house," She said. Her voice was musical. As much as I tried not to think of the man, her voice reminded me of his. Luckily, unlike the slimy, dangerous voice the man had, her's was loving and warm.

The car door shut and the engine started.

"My name is Esme," She spoke gently, like she was afraid whatever she said would send me running._ Don't worry,_ I wanted to tell her, _I don't think I can move._

"I'm Molly," I mumbled, enjoying the way the leather seat cooled my fiery face.

"Molly," I thought I could hear a smile in her voice, "We're going to help you. Everything is going to be okay."

I wanted to sit up in the seat and happily agree with her. I would nod my head excitedly and give directions to my house. She would drop me off at my house, and I would walk inside, leaving the pain and the fear far away.

Instead I was laying in a strange car, praying a large semi truck would kill me. Then, I could finally escape from this burning body

**Authors Note.**

**Yay! I finally got some followers and some reviews! Thank you so much! This is so exciting! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and I will keep right on posting as I finish the chapters.**

**I wanted to let everyone know, this is taking place about four years after Breaking Dawn ended. **

**Please tell me what you think, and if you have any advice, I would love to hear it!**

**Much love, **

**Karley**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I thought I was dreaming when it happened. But of course I wasn't dreaming because I haven't slept in three days. I have been staring on and off again between my eyelids and the ceiling. I prefer my eyelids over the ceiling, the emptiness is almost peaceful. The white abyss of the ceiling tiles just reminds me of the uncertainty that lies around me. I still have no idea where I am, Esme will come and sit with me for a few moments at a time. I don't want to talk, and she understands that. She comes in, feels my pulse, and gently holds my hand for a few minutes, then sighing, she walks out.

But none of that is really important right now. What's important is that I can feel my toes! And not just feel them burning to a crisp, I can really feel them! Though as fast as the fire seemed to spread, it is slowing creeping away. What's weird is that I can easily feel the smallest fraction of movement. And, I can hear something too. I think it's a TV playing. I have definitely not been able to hear that before. I tried not to ponder too long on what was happening to me, instead I focused on what else I could hear.

But besides for the TV, it was quiet. Well, except for the booming in my chest. There is no way my heart has always sounded like this. It sounded like a mix between a train and a marching band playing directly in my ear. It was loud and obnoxious. And, though I have no medical training, I would say it is definitely on the fast side. The beating only seemed to increase as the flames continued to fade away. My legs were now free from the flaming shackles that kept me locked in place. I stretched my toes and flexed my feet. Oh, it felt amazing.

Soon my hands and arms were free. But fear started to trickle down my neck as the flames attacked my heart. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! My heart fought hard against the onset of the flaming demons. But, soon it was apparent that the flames were too much for my tired heart, and all that was left was silence.

I lay still on the table, uncertain of what had just happened to me. I sure as hell should be dead, but I was most definitely not. I peeked my eyes open to check if my body was a pile of ashes, it wasn't. My legs looked long, lean and very pale. And, I could see everything. The dust particles in the air were easily seen, and slightly disturbing. A rainbow of colors illuminated from the lamp sitting on the desk. It appear that I was in some sort of office laying on a long table. Where the hell was I?

"Molly, how do you feel?" Esme asked me, she stood over by the door. I hadn't noticed her before now, and now that I did it was shocking. With my new keen vision I could easily tell she was not human. She stood to straight, and the way she walked towards me was way to graceful. Her face, though extremely pale, seemed to radiate warmth. Shoulder length, lightly curled caramel hair framed her gentle face. She was in all aspects beautiful.

"I feel-" But my words were cut off when my hands flew to my mouth. That was not my voice. That bell like, honey smooth voice that came out of my mouth was definitely not mine.

Esme laughed lightly, "I know things are going to be odd for a while. I'm going to have my husband come in a talk to you if that would be all right?"

I nodded my head. I kept my hand firmly clapped over my mouth I sat up on the table with extreme speed. My speed was shocking but not nearly as shocking as the man, who looked like some sort of model, walked into the room. He, like Esme, walked much to gracefully to be human. He was blonde, and like his wife, extremely beautiful.

"Hello Molly, I'm Carlisle " He held his hand out to me. I peeled one of my hands off my mouth to shake his hand. The smoothness of his hand touching mine overloaded me with memories. Though these memories were hazy and dull, I still shut my eyes and shuttered for a brief moment.

"Dear," Esme's voice broke though the memories, "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe now."

I nodded my head, fighting against being sucked back on to the forest floor. Opening my eyes, I saw I was still holding Carlisle's hand. He looked down at me with golden eyes. I shouldn't be frightened by him, the way he looked at me was so much different from the way the monster in the woods looked at me. I pulled the corners off my mouth up in a light smile, he warmly returned my smile, and with a pat on my hand he placed it gently back in my lap.

"We need to explain what happened to you," Carlisle spoke calmly as he leaned against the desk behind him. I was scared to listen to what he had to say, but curiosity my kept me glued to the table. He took a deep breath before preceding with what he had to say, "You were attacked by a vampire."

"Vampire?" My hands flew off my mouth to tightly grasp the edge of the table. The metal bent like butter under my hands. I looked down at my small hand prints engraved in the metal table. With wide eyes I looked back towards Esme and Carlise. "What's happening to me?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked placed his hand on my shoulder before continued to talk, "Because you were bitten, you were also changed."

Shock radiated through me, "Like Dracula?" I whispered, and both Carlise and Esme laughed loudly.

"Not exactly, " Carlisle still laughed. "But there is nothing to be afraid off, we will talk care off you. Now, tell me. How do you feel?"

I stepped off the table, and landed lightly on the balls of my feet. "I feel different," I said, then touched my hand to my neck, "But my throat still burns. Is that supposed to happen?" I rubbed my neck incessantly, trying to smother the flames.

"I'm afraid you're thirsty," Esme spoke, "But we can fix that. Are you sure you're okay though? You're taking this very well."

I shrugged, "There's nothing I could really do about it, right? So I'm just going to roll with it." So that was kind of a lie, I was mildly freaking out. I mean I was a vampire, that's weird. Like really weird. But, like I said, there's nothing I can do about it. And these people, (correction, vampires) seemed nice enough.

Both Esme and Carlisle gave me weird looks. "Alright then!" Esme clapped her delicate hands together, "Let's get you fed."

I nodded suspiciously, "How?"

"Well, normally we would let you hunt on animals out in the woods but there is a family camping not to far from here and we don't want to take any chances," Carlisle explained, smiling sympathetically, "But, a few of my children would be happy to accompany you, and prevent the unfortunate."

I wanted to ask how he had children because he was like twenty, but my thirst was getting extremely uncomfortable "Okay, that sounds great!" I said quickly, trying to hurry him up.

"Jasper, Emmett and myself will join you," Carlisle turned and hopped out the window. As I leaned my head out, my eyes widened at the large dropped.

"Can I do that too?" I asked Esme quietly.

"Of course dear!" Esme exclaimed and proceeded to usher me out the window. I jumped out, and out of fear I squeezed my eyes shut. Okay, stupid idea. Unfortunately I realized this after I had already stumbled and landed squarely on my butt. A round of laughter echoed around me. My eyes shot open. Suddenly, I was pissed. Why the hell were they laughing at me? Sure, I'd fell. But I fell after jumping out of a very tall window. They should try jumping out of a window five minutes after they find out they're a vampire and see how well they do. And, I was really freaking thirsty. Ugh, I was mad. I stood up, very quickly, and wiped my self off.

My anger faded quickly though when I realized I was still wearing the same clothes from that night. These clothes were dirty and contaminated. Everything about me was contaminated with him. He had touched my hair, and my face, and my thought almost brought me to my knees. At that moment, though I didn't need to breathe, I couldn't. I couldn't even move. I was stuck staring in to the woods, hazy memories replaying in my mind.

I blinked, and all of a sudden. He was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Kitten," He whispered, beckoning me with a single finger to come near him. "You run, and I'll catch you. Then we can go back to having so much fun." He winked at me then laughed wildly.

As I crumpled to the ground, Carlisle ran towards me. Two other vampire trailing behind him.

"Molly! Are you okay?" He knelled next to me. I shook my head and pointed at the man staring directly at me. Carlisle looked at the spot where I pointed and gave me a confused look. Didn't they see him? He was standing right by the tree! The man's shoulder length dark hair blew in the wind as he stood there smiling at me. How couldn't they see him?

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head, "Please," I begged, "Just make him go away."

"Molly," Somebody touched my back. I flinched away. "Nobody's there."

"Yes there is!" I protested, lifting my face off my knees. But as I looked to the spot where my monster stood, he was no where to be found. I lay back on the grass, staring at the cloudy sky.

"Great. I'm a vampire and I'm crazy."

**Author's Note.**

**Hi everyone! I love writing this story, and hope you are enjoying it too. I can't wait to bring Embry into the story so there can be some romance! Hopefully he can come in soon! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! **

**Hope everyone is enjoying the weekend!**

**Karley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

A warm body lay down near me. The scent of warm blood circulating through his vein reached me before his smell. I was about to pounce when I was bombarded with his stench. I was thirsty, but not nearly thirsty enough to go near him.

"You know," He began, folding his arms behind his head. "Everyone are around here is crazy. Like, little Alice, she can see the future. Or Jasper, he can control your emotions. I mean, how nuts is that? And Edward can read your mind! Plus Carlisle is a vampire doctor. And Bella has a mental shield Oh and Nessie, is part human, part vampire. It's the freaking loony bin around here. As far as I'm concerned seeing someone who's not actually there is pretty damn normal."

He rolled on his side and looked at me with a big goofy smile. He had dark shaggy hair that barely touched his forehead. His tanned skin clearly stood out from the rest of the vampires. But what really intrigued me was his deep brown eyes. They were oddly familiar.

I giggled slightly at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Embry," He sat up and stuck a large hand out to me, goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you Embry," I grasped on to his hand. Shock waves ran up my spine as our skin touched. I gasped quietly, but I knew he heard it. His eyes were wide, and and his heartbeat sped up. Had he felt it too?

I dropped his hand and looked away, but I could still feel the intensity of his stare burning on my cheek. I picked myself off the ground, and turned towards Carlisle.

"Is there a way I can shower before we go?" I asked, I was anxious to wash myself off.

"Aren't you dying of thirst?" Someone asked behind me. A very large, muscular vampire stood there me. He had short curly hair, and like the rest of this family, extremely gorgeous.

"Well since you guys keep bringing it up, I am now," I said to him angrily, placing my hand on my throat.

He laughed loudly, "Sorry about that."

"Jasper and Emmett, lets go," Carlisle said while placing an arm on my shoulder, leading me towards the woods. The big vampire who I just talked to followed us, along with another vampire. This new blonde vampire, was tall and lean. The way he walked was almost predatory like he was ready to pounce on me at any second. And, he was definitely someone I would not want to mess with. The parts of skin that were not hidden from a long sleeve gray t-shirt were covered in scars. Little half-moon like things that lined his neck, hands, and even his face. Though he smiled lightly at me, the scars gave me the creeps.

I turned my head back towards the woods and started to run along side Carlisle I stretched my legs long and was surprised by the power that propelled me forward. The branches and twigs were no match against my new skin. The feeling was magical, nothing could touch me. Freedom radiated though out me as my hair whipped behind me. I could briefly hear someone calling my name as I raced through the trees. I whipped around, coming to a sudden stop.

"What?" I snapped, and saw that I was ahead of the other vampires. They trailed behind but motioned for me to follow them. I did, and soon we were on the trail of something. I could smell its warm blood cursing through its veins. My mouth watered with a bitter substance. I could no longer contain myself, and my already hyper sonic speed increased. I jumped on the deer's back, crushing it under my weight. It made a strangled noise as my teeth sunk it to its soft neck. Moans of pleasure escaped my mouth as the velvety smooth blood flowed down my throat. I finished it off quickly, and let the lifeless body drop from my hands. I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and sighed happily.

Carlisle applauded me, "Job well done."

I smiled brightly, then turned back towards the house. I had a hot shower with my name on it.

**Embry**

I played the moment of our hands touching over and over in my mind. As her quiet gasp filled my ears, I couldn't breathe. God, she was so beautiful. The venom did not change her too much. Her face was still soft, and her small body was still curvy but powerful muscle lay just beneath the surface. Every part of her was smooth and flawless except for the few freckles that sprinkled across her small nose. I easily accepted her new red eyes as they light up with laughter at my stupid joke of calling the Cullen's crazy. She was perfect, even as she lay there in dirty and ripped clothing. If I thought about how her clothing got to be that way, my hands started to shake. If I didn't feel the need to be close to her I would be hunting down that damn bloodsucker. Some how I would find this leech and rip his rotten head off. I would do anything to erase the look of fear that still lingered in Molly's eyes.

The Cullen's had told me that I could stay close to the house as she changed but to not go to near because she could be very unstable. I was chilling in the woods, full on wolf, watching the window the entire time she was in there. I listened closely to her heartbeat, and tried to not think to hard about the pain she was experiencing When her heart finally stopped, after long hours of agony, I could not wait to see her. But unfortunately I was told to stay back. And considering the fact that I was going to be spending lots of time over hear, I didn't want to piss Carlisle off.

But that all changed when I saw her fall to the ground. Well fall to the ground a second time, the first time was cute and second time ripped my heart out. She had wiped her skirt off, and as she looked down at it, something changed. She looked up with weary eyes, and then pure terror crossed her face. As far as she was concerned something or someone was standing in front of her. Molly stared at the empty space blankly before falling to the ground. I could no longer stay hidden, I changed back and slipped my shorts back on. I never took my eyes off her though. She had pulled her knee up to her chest, and pointed desperately at the woods. The Cullen's shared a look of confusion, as Carlisle tried to console her. What the hell was she seeing? I started to jog to where she sat, and as I approached her face changed back to normal. Her entire body seemed to relax as what ever she was seeing vanished. She sighed and lay back on the grass.

"Great. I'm a vampire and I'm crazy."

God, was my imprint cute or what? She was so adorable laying there. Then, even though Carlisle motioned for me to turn around, I lay down next to her and worked some of the Embry charm. By the end of our conversation she was smiling and I even managed to make her laugh.

So now, here I was, sitting in the grass replaying just how amazing my imprint was. I never considered the fact that my imprint would be turned in to a vampire but oh well. Molly was worth any obstacle I was forced to face. I was thinking about the way I felt as I touched her once again as she can running back in to the yard. She seemed exhilarated as she stood there, smiling at me. The dark circle that were underneath her eyes had faded away.

"Hi Embry," She said, walking towards the front door. I followed her to the porch and we both hesitated before going inside. I had never felt especially comfortable inside the Cullen's home and clearly Molly didn't either. We both looked at each and laughed lightly.

"Go ahead," She said pointedly, looking at the door.

"No, no, no. Ladies first," I smiled at her. I don't know how long this would have gone if Carlisle had not strolled up the stairs, and opened the door. Molly walked right in and I followed after her.

She glanced at me suspiciously over her shoulder, "You live here too?"

"Nope," I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm just hanging out."

"He came to see the wild new vampire, right Embry?" Bella winked at me as she stood up from the couch. I laughed at her and watched as the introductions started. I could tell Molly was a little bit overwhelmed, but she was fine. And, as much as I hated to admit it, she would be perfectly safe here without me. I've seen the Cullen in action and they are no family to be messed with. And besides, my mom was going to kill me for being gone for three days. The pack was covering for me, but I still knew she was going to be pissed. And, with a finale glace at Molly, I turned and walked out the door. The longing to be near her, started to pull at my heart as I got farther away and I granted myself one last look inside the window. Imagine my surprise as I saw Molly standing there, already looking at me.

**Author's note.**

**More reviews and more follows= extremely happy me! Thank you to everyone who is reading this! If there is any questions about the story so far let me know, I may have overlooked something. But, please tell me what you think and if you have any advice!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Love, **

**Karley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

I stood in front of the foggy mirror, warm towel wrapped tightly around my new body. I had not looked in the mirror before I hopped in the shower, I barely managed to strip my clothes off before drenching myself in warm water. Now, as I wiped the fog off the mirror with my hand, I was pleasantly surprised. I tilted my head to the side and watched as the beautiful girl mimicked me.

Long, shapely eyebrows hovered above hauntingly red eyes framed by thick lashes. Her cheekbones were prominent, and very pale. Small lips sat in a confused pout, and her forehead was crinkled in worry too. As I was looking at her wide set eyes it hit me, that beautiful girl was me! Huh. I was pretty darn cute. I gave my reflection a finale glance before exiting the steamy bathroom.

On the other side of the door I found Alice. She was VERY short. Like, almost under five foot. Though I stood at a mere 5'5", I felt like a giant towering over her tiny frame.

I tightened my towel around me, mildly uncomfortable we were standing in the middle of the hallway while I was pretty much naked.

"Hyia!" She chirped, "Do you need something to wear?"

I looked back at the pile of clothing lying on the bathroom floor. I nodded at her, thinking about how much I wanted to burn those clothes.

"Good, I have lots!" She motioned for me to follow her. We traveled through the hallway, and up some stairs. Did I mention this house is a mansion? Yeah, it's flipping ginormous.

We walked in to a large room and straight to a closet. I looked back at the room suspiciously, wondering if the closet was bigger than the entire room. It may have been. But, I was no longer focused on the large closet. I may be a vampire with super smarts, but the seemingly endless rack of clothes turned my mind to mush.

Alice squealed with joy as she looked at my face.

"Oh, goodie! You love clothes too. They are so under appreciated by _some_ people."

As I watched her walk though the clothes I realized something, "Uh, Alice. I don't think they will fit."

She snapped back around at me, looking offended, "I don't need to see the future to know you will need clothes. What do you think I was doing while you were changing?"

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

She swung her arm around the closet, "These are your clothes, silly!"

My mouth almost hit the floor, "All of these are mine?"

She laughed and clapped her hands happily, "Yes! You're going to love them!"

"No, this is way too much," I shook my head, feeling guilty. "You guys didn't have to buy me anything. You have already done so much."

"Molly," She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're part of the family now."

My stomach coiled in happy knots. "Really?" I squeaked.

She laughed again, smiling brightly. "Yes, really! When you get changed you come on down stairs and hang." She looked around at her masterpiece and sighed happily. "Man, I'm good."

And with that, and a wink Alice walked out of the closet.

"Wait-," I started to ask about the room connected to the closet.

"It's yours too," Alice said as closed the bedroom door. I squealed yet again, and jumped on to the fluffy king size bed. I was surveying the room- which consisted of a large window, bookshelf, and a desk- when their was a soft knock at the door. I adjusted my towel, which had come slightly loose when I had jumped on the bed.

The door opened and the beautiful blonde vampire, Rosalie peaked her head around the corner. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and smiled, pulling myself in to a sitting position on the bed.

She gracefully sat on the edge of the bed, "I thought you might want to talk." She smiled at me.

"Talk about what?" I tilted my head to the side, crinkling my nose.

"I was also...attacked," She looked at me sadly. I froze. The way she said attacked struck my heart. Hazy memories floated in the distance.

I stuttered out a few random vowel noises, before I closed my eyes for a second to regain my composure, "You were...?"

She nodded and smiled bitterly, "By my future husband and his friends."

"Oh," I dropped my eyes to the bedspread. Memories threatened to take hold of me, I tried not to think about it.

"I know it's hard to think about, but I can help you."

I shook my head and shrugged, "I can't really remember it actually." My fingers pulled at a loose string, as the man's velvet voice filled my ears. _"Aren't you going to run?" _I rubbed at my eyes, trying to push the voice away.

"I don't believe that for a second," She spoke softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from her.

"It's just faded and muffled." I looked up from the bed in to her golden eyes, "There's nothing to talk about."

She gave a skeptical look, "Are you sure Molly?"

"Yes. Now I would appreciate if I could get dressed," I looked pointedly at the towel.

"Fine," She snapped, standing abruptly from the bed. "I tried." Rosalie flipped her long, gleaming hair over her shoulder and stalked out of the room.

I laid back on the pillows, groaning. I wished I could forget about that night forever. The more I thought about it, the clearer his face got. The more real his touch was.

I sighed and pushed the memories aside. I sped over to the closet, pulling out pajama pants and a t-shirt. I quickly put the clothes on and planned to join the Cullen's downstairs, but was stopped dead in my tracks by an unwanted guest. He sat on my bed, smiling.

"You're not real," I whispered at the figure. He pouted.

"Oh, don't say that." He got off the bed and sauntered towards me.

I closed my eyes, hoping he would disappear. "Just leave me alone," I whimpered.

"But Kitten, I will always be with you. My venom travels through your veins." My eyes flew open in time to see a deadly smile appear on his face. Like that night, my feet were frozen to the ground. All I could do was watch as he closed the distance between. His hand reached up to touch my damp hair as a soft knock sounded on the door. I gasped, nearly jumping out of my skin. The man was still smiling at me, though his hand was no longer reaching for me.

"Molly?" Esme called. "Is everything alright, dear?"

The man was still grinning at me. "Leave!" I hissed quietly at him. Well at least I thought it was quiet. Esme popped her head in the door.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded strained, though still pleasant.

The man suddenly faded away. I breathed a giant sigh of relief and shuffled my feet slightly to make sure they were no longer stuck to the ground.

Esme cleared her throat, apparently wanting an answer to a question, "Molly?"

"Huh?" I asked innocently. I had no clue what she had asked me. The monster staring me down was just a tad bit distracting.

"Are you okay honey?"

I forced a smile. "I'm fine."

She frowned slightly at me but didn't say anymore. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I sighed again, then followed Esme down stairs. Though, this could be the crazy talking, I swear I felt the icy gaze of my monster piercing my back.

As I trailed behind Esme, I let my mind wander towards Embry. He was definitely cute. Okay, really cute. But he smelt like a wet dog. A very cute, smelly dog. I guess I could deal with it. Maybe.

The Cullen's sat around the open living room. Jasper sat on the couch with Alice curled in to his side. He was flying through the channels, I briefly wondered how the TV functioned that fast. _Vampire TV? _The thought was absurd, but so was the entire situation. A bunch of vampires just hanging out watching TV on a Saturday night. Okay, I absolutely no idea what day it was but it kind of seemed like a Saturday.

Alice saw me staring, and motioned for me to come sit by her. I was confused on why she was sitting; why were any of the Cullen's sitting? I had no motivation to sit or rest, I was full of energy. I imagined running through the forest again, it sounded nice. But, even as I craved the wind in my hair, I remembered what Carlisle said about the campers in the area. My thirst flickered lightly at the thought of warm, human blood, but I also thought about how helpless I had felt being attacked by a vampire. I wouldn't ever do that to anybody. Well at least not when my thirst was muted by a large dear. If I was thirsty, it may be another story.

I tried to push that thought out of my head as I sat on the couch near Alice's feet. Jasper had finally chosen a channel, and I found no immediate interest. A women with heavy make up was droning on and on about some new blah blah blah. I may have had new vampire-attentiveness but this was boring. Apparently interesting TV shows were too cool for vampires.

I was studying the artwork in the living room, when I sensed a change in the air. Somebody gasped. When I looked away from the painting, something caught my eye. It was me. Well, it was a tanner version of me. For a second I thought I was seeing things again, but this image was definitely not in my mind. Everyone saw it and had their eyes glued to the TV.

The colorful me was on the TV. And, the monotone news anchor was talking about me. _What the hell was going on? Did someone find out about the deer? _

I stood up from the couch and walked to the TV. The screen reacted oddly under my fingers as I traced the image. I was little less symmetrical and overall less pleasing to look at, but that was definitely me.

I turned away from the TV to find the Cullen's staring at me, "What is going on?"

Edward walked over to Carlisle, they spoke to quiet for me to hear.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

They ignored me.

I spoke slowly, I could feel rage bubbling at my toes, "Why is my picture on the news?"

Carlisle turned towards me slowly, pinching the bride of his nose. "Molly, how much do you remember of your human life?"

Alice shot off the couch with wide eyes, "Oh my god. She doesn't remember."

"Don't remember what?!" I yelled desperately.

"Wait Alice," Edward held up a hand. "Don't freak her out. I caught glimpses of her thoughts, I don't think they are all gone."

A sudden rush of calm made me hazy. I looked to Jasper, remember what Embry had said. "I'm fine!" I hissed quietly at him. He just raised one eyebrow and gave me a skeptical look.

"What can't I remember?" The false calm kept my words quiet and controlled.

"I don't think it's a matter of can't, more like a matter of when," Edward said. "Your thoughts are not like Alice's about her human life. Her's are just emptiness. I can hear you trying to remember, and it's like a wall is cutting you off?" He gave me a questioning look, I nodded at him. Now that he pointed the wall out, I could feel it. The only human thoughts I had were of the man, a large wall seemed to cut the rest off.

"Edward, this is an interesting theory," Carlisle said. "If you don't mind Molly, I would like to ask you some questions on what you remember?"

A shudder traveled through me, I hated thinking about the man. There is no way in hell I am talking about him. I turned back towards the TV briefly, and my picture was gone. They had moved on to another story. Apparently my life wasn't worth more than a minute.

"We will do it another time," Carlisle said. "When you're ready."

I smiled at him quickly at went back to looking at the TV. The picture of the smiling tan girl with freckles was the only thing I knew about my human life.

The uncertainty of the life that lay behind that wall gave me chills.

**Author's note.**

**Hi! So sorry I haven't posted in like a week! But this one was super long to make up for it. **

**I was having some serious trouble writing this. And, I am not totally pleased with the way it turned out. But, I still like it. What do you guys think? Let me know please! **

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**

**Love,**

**Karley**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

They kept pestering me. Carlisle and Alice were driving me crazy. They wanted to know how far my limited memory reached. My thoughts went no further back than the first time his lethal figure loomed across the street. A large wall, like Edward described, was blocking me from whatever happened before that night. I told them what seemed like hundreds of times before they finally stopped asking. They didn't seem to be satisfied with the answers I was providing. Apparently Alice lost all thoughts from her human life. I longed to be that lucky. I wish the look of his gleaming smiling in the moonlight would be taken from me. I wish the feel of his icy hands on my skin would disappear forever. Alice didn't know how lucky she was.

After finally escaping their endless supply of questions, I went to my quiet room. My body ached to relax in the soft blankets, but a seemingly endless amount of energy kept my body pulsing. I forced my body to lay still on the bed. It was almost relaxing. Well, except I feared I would turn in to a statue I could lie so still. Once my mind commanded my body to freeze, it did. It was strange, but calming. I could almost escape my own questions racing though my mind. They were not so different from the Cullen's.

_Why can't I remember?_

_Why can I still remember my name?_

_Think Molly. Please. What is the absolute first thing you remember?_

The man across the street from me seemed to be the one hiding my memories. Carlisle discussed the possibility of this kind of talent, they had never heard of anything like it.

"Maybe it is similar to my shield?" Bella had asked.

"Yes, Bella. He could be shielding her memories. But I would think that would fade with his proximity to her. Unless he was still..." Carlisle voice trailed off as he saw the horrified expression on my face. "But, there is no way he would slip past us Molly. You're safe here."

Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's gave me reassuring smiles, but that did stop the chill that ran through my body. I returned their smile, then left for my room. I needed to be alone. And I needed to be away from their lies. If the monster was capable of erasing every memory not contaminated with him, there was no telling what else he could do.

I tried not to dwell on that subject too much as I lay in the only bedroom I have ever known. I counted the seconds as they passed by, trying to pass the never-ending time of my new existence.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

I could lay here forever, just counting.

Five.

I would never get tired.

Six.

I would never need to sleep.

Seven.

Eight.

If I only thought about numbers I wouldn't have to think about him.

Nine.

Ten.

He could be watching me now.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

No. The Cullen's would know.

Fourteen.

How old I am?

Fifteen.

Where do I live?

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

's my last name?

Nineteen.

Do my parents miss me?

Twenty.

Twenty one.

Do I even have parents?

Twenty Two.

Twenty Three.

Just count. Of course you have parents.

Twenty Four.

Twenty Five.

Twenty Six.

Twenty Seven.

Twenty Eight.

Twenty Nine.

Thirty.

I continued to count. The consistency of the seconds passing helped me forget about the uncertainty surrounding me.

Of course somethings were almost impossible to forget.

One Hundred Thousand Fifty Two.

_"Be a good little kitten."_

One Hundred Thousand Fifty Three.

_"Don't bite me."_

One Hundred Thousand Fifty Four.

One Hundred Thousand Fifty Five.

One Hundred Thousand Fifty Six.

Minutes passed like seconds and hours passed like minutes, before I knew it dull, cloudy light was peeking behind my window curtain. With minimal effort, I unfroze my body and rose from the bed. The bed had an Molly sized imprint. I grinned lightly, wondering how long this mattress would last with my rock like body pressing down on it. I felt light and airy, like I could suddenly leap into the air, but every time I stepped, the floor groaned underneath my weight. My strong body was far from fat, but that didn't stop me from being self-conscious about the floor's complaints. I wondered if this was how the people who get buried in pianos felt.

I showered and got dressed quickly. Okay, that was a lie. How do you expect me to get dressed quickly when I was given an entire closet of designer clothing? I took my time wandering though the closet, trailing my hand along the racks of colorful clothes and smelling the expensive air. I briefly wondered if I had been this pampered before. Did I have another closet full of clothing somewhere?

I tried not to linger long on that topic, and instead started trying on clothes. This lasted for maybe three hours. Hey, I'm a vampire with forever to live, might as well spend a few hours trying on clothes. I ended up choosing a bright colored pair of pants and a simple white tank. I was trying to pick out a pair of shoes when there was a knock on my door. I sighed, my time of looking at shoes was cut short. But, now that I was showered and dressed, I felt more ready to face another day.

"Molly!" Alice whined through the door. "Come on! I've got vampire things to show you."

I laughed, and for a moment, I didn't feel nervous or scared, I just felt happy.

**Embry. **

"Look, I'm sorry Mom," I said for the tenth time. I pushed the palms of my hands in to my eyes to try to get rid of the headache she was giving me. Her back was to me as she stood looking out the window. She was furious with me. I should have called her before, I realize that now. But for the last three days my thoughts had been just a tad bit preoccupied with Molly. Ah, Molly. God I wanted to make her laugh again. The pain that hovered in her eyes drifted away when she laughed. My body did weird things when I thought about her, my hands shook with rage and my heart filled with happiness. I wondered what I would enjoy more, the feel of my teeth ripping off that vamps head or my hands on Molly's smooth skin. Definitely Molly. But, if I touched her would she be reminded of the bloodsucker? I shuddered. Okay, defiantly ripping the head off the leech. It wouldn't be a quick death, I would draw it out, letting the vampire fell every once of pain he inflicted on my Molly.

"Embry, are you even listening to me?" She didn't sound angry, only tired. Had she even slept while I was gone?

"Of course, Mom," I lifted my face off my hands to find her standing in front of me.

"Jared and Paul are outside. Would you like to tell them you're grounded or should I?"

"Mom! You can't ground me!" I stood up fast, the stool I was sitting fell backwards. I clenched my teeth together.

"I can and I just did, Embry Call," She stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips, an angry scowl on her face.

"But Mom!" I whined, feeling like a five year old. "There is really important things I need to do, I can not be grounded."

"What important things are you required for? Leaving the house for three day without a single phone call?" She had a point but still, I needed to be there for Molly.

"I said I was sorry!" I started to walk towards the door, I knew Jared and Paul were listening to this juvenile conversation. The pack was sympathetic towards me keeping the whole wolf thing from my mom, but being grounded would definitely cause some laughter.

"Don't you dare leave this house, Embry Alexander Call," My mother moved to stand in front of the door, hands still planted firmly on her hips.

"Mom, I have things to do. Please move, Jared and Paul are waiting for me." I said though clenched teeth. My fingers started to tremble.

"Do you understand what it means to be grounded?" We have had this conversation what seems like hundreds of times. Especially when I first started to shift, she constantly grounded me. And every damn time she asked me if I understood what it meant to be grounded.

"Yes mother. I understand perfectly."

"Good. Now go to your room."

"No, I understand what it means but I'm not doing it, " I reached around her to open the door. She moved out of my way. I was glad, Emily's scars always popped in my head when my hands trembled near my mother. "I'm going now but I will be back later, I promise."

Her face wavered between hurt and anger, but finally settled on the latter."No. You will not be back later. I have had enough of this."

I groaned, "I already told you, I have to go."

"I don't mean you can't leave," She said, emotionless. "I mean, you can't come home."

"W-wh-at?" I sputtered, my heart sinking to my feet. "You're kicking me out?"

"I most certainly am. Now go take care of your _important_ business." She turned her back to me.

"Seriously?" I whispered, not anger or bitter, just shocked. And, maybe a little hurt.

"Yes. Now get out!" She pointed a bony finger towards the open door, her back still towards me.

"Mom, come on. Don't do this. Please."

"Embry, I'm serious. You need to leave. Now."

And, with heavy feet, that's what I did. The humid air encircled me as I stepped outside in to a world that seemed entirely to large. I allowed myself one last look at my previous home, but the slamming door is the only thing I'm going to remember.

"That's rough man,"Jared said slapping me lightly on the back as he and Paul met me halfway through the yard.

I nodded at him. "You guys coming with me?"

"To the Cullen's?" Paul grimaced. I tried to be understanding of their lack of excitement of my imprint. I mean it's not every day a wolf imprints on a vampire.

"Of course we're coming," Jared said, glaring at Paul. I tried to smile at him, but I think it looked more like Paul's grimace.

We continued walking until we were deep enough in the woods to not be seen. I tried to think of Molly instead of my lack of home as I tied my shorts around my ankle. A large shudder traveled through, then I was on four feet instead of two, sprinting towards the Cullen's

Author's Note.

Hi guys, I am super ubber sorry about taking forever to post again, I just have been so crazy busy. But, tardiness aside, here is a new chapter. Woohoo! I love writing from Embry perspective, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please, as always, tell me what you think. I take your reviews very seriously, and I appreciate them so much! Your comments make my day!

Hoping for good things,

Karley

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The food I smelt turned out to be Esme cooking. She was standing behind a very new looking stove making eggs, humming. Her smile was bright as she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Good morning!" She buzzed, flipping an egg high in the air. I gave her a confused look, why the hell was she making eggs?

"You're not going to eat those, right?" My stomach churned again as the smell of meat frying drifted up my nose. I gagged lightly.

She gave the eggs a skeptical look, "Of course not. There for the boys. Alice saw they would be coming soon."

"Actually," Alice popped her head around the corner, looking annoyed. "There was a very large part of the day missing from my visions, so I assumed that was them."

I nodded slowly, confused on what they were talking about. I was about to ask them, but there was a knock on the door.

"Someone let the dogs in," Rosalie muttered as she strolled through the kitchen. A mild bead of jealously formed in my stomach as she glared at me. If I had to be a vampire, why couldn't I look like her?

"Rosalie!" Esme hissed, smacking her lightly with the spatula. Rosalie gave her an innocent look and a small shoulder shrug, then walked out of the kitchen. Esme shook her head after her.

The door had been opened by time a walked in to the living room. Standing in the center of two other equally tall and tan boys was Embry. He smiled brightly at me as I walked in to the room. Apparently, I had missed a joke though because the two other boys exchanged a long glance after they saw me. They looked back at me, then towards Embry. I felt suddenly self-conscious, what had Embry told them about me? He probably told them about what happened in the yard when I thought I saw the man. I bet they thought I was crazy. But, I really can't be offended because I'm pretty sure I am crazy.

All three of them were staring at me now, "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked more bitterly then I planned, sweeping my hand across my mouth.

Embry shook his head, and stepped forward, "No, you look fine. Better than fine actually."

He smiled nervously, a ran a hand through his short hair. The boys standing next to him hollowed with laugher. A bright pink light up his cheeks as he looked at the ground. I could almost taste the bitter blood in his cheeks, I swallowed against the heat blazing in my throat.

I smiled at Embry and shrugged, "It's amazing what a shower and a little vampire venom can do for a girl."

His grin met mine as Esme ushered them in to the kitchen

I sat outside on the porch as they ate, between the smell that lingered around them and stench of breakfast I could not stand to be inside that house anymore. The clouds were heavy today and it drizzled lightly. I lay my head back against the chair I was sitting on, listening to the rain pit-pattering on the roof. For a second I imagined what my life was like before I was raped. In my imaginations, it was a beautiful place where the tan girl with freckles lived. This only made me sad, so instead, I imagined the horrible places I used to live. I was probably homeless and maybe I smelled bad. No, I definitely smelled bad. And, my hair was always greasy. I didn't have any friends and I wore ugly clothes.

Then it hit me. Clothes! I did know something about my previous life. I raced back in to the house, holding my breath against the stench of the kitchen, and in to the bathroom where I left my clothes from that night. Except they were gone.

I ran back downstairs to Esme in the kitchen. I leaned in close to her, speaking just loud enough for her ears only.

"Where are my clothes from the bathroom?" I asked her.

"In the laundry room, I just washed them." She continued scrubbing at the egg stuck to the plate. Embry and the other two guys were shoveling food in. I shuddered at the thought of rubbery egg sliding down my throat.

I swallowed against the bitter taste in my mouth, "Oh, really? Thanks." Though I never planned on wearing these clothes again, I appreciated her washing them.

I turned to go to the laundry room only to realize I had absolutely no idea where it actually was.

"Uh, where is the laundry room?"

Esme laughed and pointed me in the right direction. I weaved my way past the kitchen table, through the living and past a long dinning room table before entering a large room with small stacks of clothes piled on the washer and dryer. Bingo.

I found my clothes easily. This could just be the crazy talking but I swear I could still smell the mans hands all over them. I shuddered as my hands touched warm fabric. I clutched the clothes with my fingertips as I brought them back out on the porch.

First I laid out the long skirt on the damp wood. The tag on it was worn, and the words that I could make out were generic. I didn't have any luck with the bra and tank top either. The absence of underwear left a hollow feeling in my stomach. I tried desperately to even remember what the underwear looked like, I think I had my eyes squeezed shut as his hand ripped them off. My unneeded breath caught in the throat the way he caught my kicking ankles. The skirt fluttered in the air then landed back on the porch in a crumpled heap, like the way it was flooded around my waist that night. The breeze caught my hair, lifting it off my neck like the way the monster did. Everything about him was everywhere.

I screeched as the front door opened, lost in memories, I hadn't heard the solid footsteps coming towards the door.

"Jeez, Molly. I didn't mean to freak you out," Embry said, stepping out on the porch, his hands held up defensively.

I rested my hand on my silent heart,"You would have scared me to death, if I wasn't already dead."

I smiled at my joke, but Embry looked grim. He crouched down near me, "What are you doing?"

"Did they tell you about how I forgot everything about being human?" He nodded, still looking grim. I continued, gesturing towards the clothing spread out on the porch. "Well, I figured that my clothes would hold a clue or at least something about who I was. But nothing."

Embry reached to smooth out the skirt, it seemed odd for such big hands to be so gentle. His hands shook violently though as he touched the fabric. I looked up at him through my lashes, "You okay?"

He looked at his shaking hands and quickly balled them into fists, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Low blood sugar."

I raised an eyebrow at him, laughing. "You just inhaled half of Esme's kitchen. How could you possibly have low blood sugar?"

He shrugged. "I dunno know. How could you forget most of your life? Guess we're just freaks."

"I think I prefer being called crazy instead of freak."

"Okay," He laughed again. I noticed the way his left I crinkled more than his right. "You can be crazy and I will be a freak."

"Sounds like a deal," I stuck my hand out to shake on it. His hand closed around mine. The same vibrating energy as before passed through us. I looked up in to his wide eyes, and forgot about everything for moment. Then, before his heart rate could increase too much, I slipped my hand away and looked at the ground.

Embry cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his gym shorts. "So, uh, what are you going to do with these clothes?"

"Oh," I looked back in to his deep brow eyes. "I'm going to burn them."

He gave me a skeptical look, shaking his head. "You are most definitely crazy."

I shrugged, "Oh well. I already knew that. You got a lighter?"

He patted his pockets, "Nope, I stopped carrying around lighters when I quit smoking."

I had stood up while he was talking and whirled back around as he said that, my mouth wide open, "You used to smoke?!"

"Totally, two packs a day. How do you think I got my voice so deep and manly?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't believe you."

He shrugged and gave me a smirk, "Suit yourself."

I shook my head at him and walked back in to the house. Thankfully, the smell of breakfast was already fading from the air. Though Embry's scent was still very potent. But, I think I was starting to get used to it.

We eventually found a lighter after searching in the garage. As we were walking out towards a fire pit in the backyard a thought crossed my mind.

"Where are you friends?" I asked Embry. I was thankful he had offered to carry the clothes. His hands shook as he grasped the clothing though.

"Oh. Jared and Paul? Probably out there somewhere," He gestured to the woods with his free hand.

I crinkled my forehead, "Uh, why?"

"I dunno. The woods are peaceful I guess."

I felt my face fall, "I used to think that too."

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry," Embry's face crumpled together, "I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head, "No, don't apologize. I shouldn't me so morbid anyways."

"Morbid? Not in the least. It's amazing how strong you are being about everything."

"Um, thanks. I guess," I said looking at the ground. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, just silent.

Faint electricity passed through our fingers as they brushed when Embry handed me the clothing pile. I took a deep breath and tossed it in to the already burnt away ashes. They flew up around us as the clothing landed. Embry coughed and took a couple large steps back while holding out the lighter to me.

"This is all you," He said. I smiled at him, grabbed the lighter and nodded silently. Thankful he understood.

I flicked at the lighter a few times before a large orange flame appeared. I took another deep breath smelling the acid like fluid. I knelt near the ashes, and touched the lighter to the skirt. The flame licked at the edges at first, slowly twisting the fabric in to unrecognizable blackened strands. The long fabric of the skirt quickly burned as I touched down the lighter more and more times.

It all seemed exhilarating, until suddenly, it wasn't. One moment I was happily watching the contaminated burn in to nothing more than ash, and the next my chest started to heave. Tear less sobs broke out in my chest as I sat on the ground. I couldn't say exactly why I was crying because all my emotions seemed to be on overdrive. I was angry and hurt and relieved. But, I was also sad to be watching the only thing that connected me to the life before that night, disappear.

My chest continued to heave painfully as solid footsteps walked up behind. Embry sat down beside me, pulling his knees up to his chest. We watched as the flames slowly faded away. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. He just wrapped his warm hand tightly around mine.

**Author's Note**

HI! Round of applause for me please, I posted another chapter is less than a week. Woohoo! I'm super happy and I hope you are too. So, I only got one new follower last time I updated, and that's awesome, but I'm just curious if other people who have already followed are still reading? Just leave me a quick note in the reviews please! I really want to know. Even if people are reading, I'm gonna keep on posting because I really love writing this story. I am so in love with Embry in this chapter, I hope you are too. Let me know what you think please! Thoughts, ideas, concerns?

Happy, happy reading! And happy happy almost summer!

Karley

Oh! Can someone answer a questions for me, what does OC mean? Like someone mentioned Embry/OC. what does that mean? I appreciate if someone could fill me in!

And, one more thing, where is everyone from? Just curious here. Any people outside the US? Let me know!

Okay. All done know! Hope to hear from people soon!

(Just in case you didn't get it, I really really want to know what people think)

Now I'm actually done! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The burnt clothing danced through the air, I watched silently, feeling Embry's heat radiating along side my body. The clothing was long gone, but I didn't want to move. My seemingly endless energy had ceased, and I was perfectly content to sit here.

A ray of sunshine started to peek through the previously dark clouds. I closed my eyes and let my head tilt backwards, feeling the warmth against my face. I slipped my hand out of Embry's as I lay back on the damp grass. I could feel the dew slowly seeping into my clothes when Embry gasped loudly.

My eyes shot open, and I sat straight up. His eyes were wide with wonder.

"Whats's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, nothing, it's just, wow." Embry reached his hand out to touch my face. I turned my cheek away from him. I couldn't quite read his expression as he slowly dropped his back towards his lap.

I raised my hand to touch my cheek, ignoring Embry's expression. When I saw my hand I loudly gasped, "Oh my god."

It was sparkling. Yeah, I was freakin' sparkling. "Uh, is this normal?" I asked him, he laughed and nodded. I twisted my hand in the sunlight, watching it reflect like a diamond. A brilliant array of colors glistened on my exposed skin. I was mesmerized.

"So I sparkle, I kill animals and I don't have fangs? I am kind of pathetic excuse for a vampire."

Embry laughed as he stood up and dusted off his shorts."Well, when you put it like that. Pretty much, yeah. You're kind of lame."

He offered a hand to pull me up, but I ignored it and bounded easily off the ground. I raised an eyebrow at him, "At least I don't smell."

"Oh no!" He said loudly, plugging his nose and at the air around us. "I would not be talking!"

"I do not smell!" I put my hands on my hips, stomping my foot angrily. I picked up my shirt giving it a small sniff. It smelled perfectly fine.

"Ha, no. It's not like you personally smell bad, we are just naturally wired to be disgusted by each other."

"What? Why?" I stuttered, shocked.

Embry's face dropped. "Shit," he mumbled."I wasn't supposed to tell you about that yet. They didn't want to freak you out about too many things too soon."

"They? They who?" I hissed. "And, I'm pretty sure I can decide what freaks me out or not."

"That's what I said, but they disagreed." He held his hands up defensively.

"Again. Who?" I wanted to know who this mysterious _they_ was.

"Oh. Uh, the Cullens, I guess. And the pack-,"

"Pack? What pack? You're in a pack?"

"Yes. This is what I would tell you if you would shut up," Embry sighed.

I sarcastically zipped up my lips. Embry smirked, but then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

I waited for about two seconds before I unzipped my lips, "Embry! Would you just tell me!"

He looked down at me, "Patience Molly."

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest.

He took a deep breath,"Do you remember the wolves on the night you were attacked?"

"How do you know about that?" I whispered.

"Because I was there," He looked very serious and grim. "I'm a werewolf."

"What?" I choked.

"Well, I'm technically a shapeshifter. I can shift at anytime, not just under a full moon." He folded his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels.

My mouth still hung open, then I shut it with realization at what he was saying. An overwhelming sense of gratitude flooded me, "You saved me."

A grimace wrinkled his face, "Barely. I can't tell you how sorry I am we didn't get there earlier."

"No," I shook my head. "Don't say that."

"Sorry, it's just that-"

"Embry, please. It's too hard to think about things like that."

He nodded, "I understand."

I smiled at him, and turned to walk towards the house. I was ready to be alone for a while. The whole werewolf thing was a lot to digest. I was halfway to the house when Embry yelled.

"Hey Molly!"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"We haven't stopped looking for him. That's where Jared and Paul are. And that's where I'm going now. We're not going to let him get away with this."

My chest felt clogged with emotion. I quickly walked over to where he was standing before I lost my nerve. I could hear his heart racing as I neared him.

I stretched on tippy-toes to wrap my arms around his neck. "I can't thank you enough," I mumbled in to his neck. His arms hung limply at his side, but his heart hammered against my chest.

I stepped back to smile at him. A flush crept up on his shocked expression. We stood there, staring at each other until Embry cleared his throat.

"I should go," He gestured to the woods over his shoulder.

"Me too," I took a few steps backwards. "See ya later?"

He nodded, "Totally."

"Sweet, I'll see you later than."

"See ya," He echoed and headed towards the woods.

I watched him walk away, then as he reached the edge of the forest, he slipped his t-shirt over his head. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the sight of his tan, muscled back.

At that moment, I was just a normal teenage girl checking out a hot guy.

But, then damn reality caught up with me. I wasn't normal, and Embry was far from normal. He wasn't just going on a shirtless stroll through the woods, he was hunting for my rapist.

_Hunting for my rapist?_ I was filled with sudden disgust at the thought of the words. I wasn't some weak damsel in distress.

"Embry, wait!" I yelled, chasing after him.

He turned around with a confused expression, I tried not to focus on his sculpted chest.

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Really?" He asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. Nobody wants to find him more than me," I slipped out the hair-band in my pocket and pulled my hair in to a pony tail. "Let's go kill this son of a bitch."

**Author's Note.**

Hi! Yes, this is a new chapter only a day after the last one. Go ME! I was sooooo happy about the amount of reviews I got, so I had to write more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a small comment to let me know you're reading. It helps to justify spending a Friday night home alone, writing.

Anyway, I hope you loved this chapter. I love writing dialogue for Molly and Embry, so I hope you guys don't get sick of it.

Oh, and thank you for telling me about what OC means, I really appreciate it!

I hope to post another chapter soon! Let me know if you see any errors in my plotline or my writing style too please!

Enjoy your weekend!

Karley


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I was standing behind a tree waiting for Embry to shift when I heard Esme's voice.  
"Embry. Absolutely not."  
"I know it seems stupid but…" Embry responded, his voice trailing off in to some super sonic whispering. I did hear a slap of elastic though, which I assumed was him putting his gym shorts back on. Likely, this conversation was not taking place with Embry naked, but I have seen weirder things in the last five minutes. Like, that I sparkle. Very weird. And, that Embry is a werewolf. Again, possibly weirder.  
Anyway, Embry and Esme must have walked farther away and continued talking in their super sonic whispering that was impossible for me to hear. Besides, everything else seemed extremely loud. Trees creaked. Animals, through they didn't come to close to me, scampered through the grass. A bug buzzed loudly near by. The TV was on inside the house. Coals in the fire still popped. I could hear pretty much everything besides for what I actually wanted to hear.  
"Hey."  
I jumped. And gasped loudly. Correction, I could hear everything useless to me. In my deep focus to hear this mysterious conversation, I was genuinely shocked to find two Embry-like replicas standing in front of me.  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you," Said either Jared or Paul. I wasn't quite sure who was who. The other just raised his thick eyebrows at me.  
"No. It's okay, I wasn't paying attention," I muttered. They were both shirtless and barefoot. Oddly enough, instead of noticing their perfectly toned abdomens, I noticed how flared their nostrils were. Embry told me that I stunk, but was it really that bad?  
An awkward silence hung in the air. One of the two craned his neck around the tree I was leaning on.  
"Where's Call?" He asked.  
"Huh? Who?" My face wrinkled in confusion.  
"Where's Embry…Call?"  
"Ohhh. Embry's talking to Esme, over there," I gestured towards the woods behind me, narrowing my eyes in annoyance.  
The skinnier one of the two gave me a sceptical look, "Do you have a problem with them talking?"  
"No," I answered immediately. But then added after I received another skeptical look I added, "Well, kind of. They're talking about me. Which is annoying because I'm pretty sure_ I_ can decide whether of not _I'm_ capable of hunting down _my_ rapist." I huffed angrily, then gave a nervous giggle because Jared and Paul were looking at me like I'm insane. But! On the bright side, that is the first time some has looked at me like that today. Molly 1. Insanity 0.  
"No way. You're not coming with us," The more chiseled, pissed off one grunted.  
My hands immediately clenched in to fists, as I took a step towards him. "I can do whatever I want."  
"Look Princess. We're doing Embry a favor by helping you out. And if I don't want to drag your newborn leech ass around after us, I'm not going too." His hands shook widely as the clenched in fists. I knew I should be afraid, but I only took another step towards him.  
"First, I don't appreciate being called princess or leech. Second, what the hell do you mean _doing Embry a favor_?" I spit through clenched teeth. Anger rippled through me. "I didn't ask anyone for any kind of favor. Especially not Embry. And, especially not you." I placed my hand on his steaming chest, and gave a firm shove, before stalking off in to the woods.  
I headed towards the spot in the woods where I knew Embry and Esme were standing. I needed to have a serious conversation with him.  
He was already sprinting towards me, eyes wide. "Molly, run!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks, hands planted on my hips. "What? No way. I need to talk to you."  
"No Molly, seriously. Get out of here!" He put two hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the house.  
As I turned back towards Embry, seriously pissed off about the fact that he just pushed me, I saw what he was actually talked about.  
Three large wolves had taken the place of place of Jared, Paul and Embry. One had his sharp teeth bared at me, booming growls escaping his chest. The anger that controlled my body faded as fear numbed me. I remember this sensation from the night I was attacked. I couldn't move. I knew I was in danger as the man's blood red eyes bore in to my. But I had been frozen. And, now as I watched the one wolf struggled to get past the two other wolfs, I knew I should move. His teeth could easily rip my throat out. I may have been strong, but I have absolutely no idea how to fight. He could kill me with no problem at all.  
For a brief second, I wondered if subconsciously, I really didn't want to move. If he ripped my throat out, It would all be over. I would never have to think about that man again. If I was dead, he would never get the chance to ever hurt me again. I would be free.  
I was trapped in immortality. This was my chance to be free.  
I took a single step forward. And, then another.

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! Happy summer! Sooooo I am so super incredibly sorry about not posting a chapter in over a month! I suck. If you're reading this, thank you for not giving up on this story! I promise to keep posting more chapters.

Please let me know if you are reading! And, if you have any opinions, or want me to check out any of your stories (I would love too!) let me know!

Oh, and P.S! Sorry this is super short. I never really know where a chapter is going and I LOVE writing cliff hangers (Insert evil laugh) and that's what I gave you. (Muahahah! (evil laugh))

Alright, I'm done! I hope you are enjoying your summer and the story!

Lots of love,

Karley


	11. Chapter 11

**Embry**

Paul lunged for Molly's neck again. Jared and I continued to block the way.

PAUL! SHE'S AN IMPRINT! Jared screeched.

DAMMIT! MOVE! Paul growled back.

I couldn't think with them. I was in shock. My body was moving with pure instincts.

SHIT! RELAX! Jared tried again, giving Paul a firm shove back in to the woods with his shoulder.

I took a quick glace to see Molly still standing there.  
Wait. Had she moved closer?

I dodged another one of Paul's blows. It wasn't hard to block him when I knew exactly what he would do.

I glanced again at Molly. She was definitely walking towards us.

We could easily protect her from Paul if she was standing a good hundred feet away, but now that she was closing the gap between us, I wasn't so sure.

This really pissed me off. We could let Paul blow off some steam for a minute, but if was putting Molly in actual danger, I would rip his throat out.

It hurt to think that, but the thought of someone hurting Molly hurt more.

Paul hesitated when he realized that he wasn't the one getting closer to "the leech", she was coming towards him. This didn't distract him for long. I whipped my head around one more time to look at Molly. She had this dazed, wide eyed look on her face. It was so beautiful and innocent. I had to protect her.  
Without hesitation I sunk my teeth deep in to Paul's leg. Bitter blood filled my mouth. I didn't hurt him too bad, but it did make him fall to the ground. His thoughts were calm now.

_Try this again and it will be your neck,_ I growled at Paul. He whined and looked away.

Confident Paul had finished his little sissy fit, I trotted out of Molly's view and phased back. I found my shorts laying on the ground and pulled those back on.

Molly had started walking back towards the house by time I got back to where Jared and Paul were. Jared motioned for me to follow her.

"Molly, wait up!" I called, but she kept feverishly walking towards the house. Esme had an arm firmly around her shoulders, guiding her away from the danger.

"Paul is no longer welcome here," Esme said, whipping her head around to look at me.

"Believe me, I couldn't agree more," I said bitterly. I jogged around to get in front of them, forcing them to stop walking. "Can I talk to Molly for a minute?"

"Yes, of course." She squeezed Molly into a quick hug. "I need to talk to you when you're done though, okay?"

Molly nodded with a tight smile as she leaned away from Esme's hug. Esme released her, then let her eyes flash between us. She sighed, and with a small shake of her head, she continued walking toward the house. Even through her optimistic eyes, this imprint was doomed. We were mortal enemies, but I was still trying to look at the bright side.

"Yes?" Molly chimed once Esme was out of ear shot.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a step towards her. I longed to pull her close to my chest and hold her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a big deal," She shrugged. Apparently getting almost attacked by a werewolf wasn't nearly as traumatizing as I thought it was.

"Really? That was pretty intense back there. You sure you're okay?" I reached to tuck a piece of hair that flew across her face. My heart sunk slightly as she gracefully ducked around my arm. One second she was hugging me, the next she was avoiding me at all cost. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Oooookay," I breathed, rocking back on my heels. "Well if you're all good, I guess I'm going to go."

She flashed her teeth at me, "I'm perfectly fine Embry."

Between the smile and the way she spoke my name, I could barely breathe. I stuttered something about seeing her later, and stood still as she brushed past me towards the house.

I wanted to follow her inside, but instead I turned toward the woods. I didn't want to go to La mother kicked me out, and was likely still furious at me. Plus, Paul would likely be around there. There was no way I could even look at him. I felt unbelievably betrayed by someone I thought of as my brother. He knew how I felt about Molly. If I ever did anything like that to Rachel he would have ripped my throat out. Molly might be a vampire but she is still a person. A radiant, loving person that had no right to be attacked.

God. I was so pissed.

I stopped walking and sat down on the grass, shoving the palms of my hands into my eyes. I grunted bitterly when I felt the dampness on my hands. I quickly wiped away the tears, happy to be alone. It was embarrassing to be crying, but it just seemed like so much was going on right now. I could barely contain my feelings for Molly. I couldn't touch her without her flinching away from me. I understand why she flinches away, I was there when he was raping her. If having a rape victim for an imprint wasn't complicated enough, I saw her change into a cold rock I was destined to loathe.  
Everything was so simple for the other pack members. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl live happily every after as they grow old together.

Obviously, that will not be happening for us. I am going to be stuck at eighteen forever. And, Molly is going to be stuck at… I don't even know how old she is. She doesn't even know how old she is. The Cullen's have been trying to figure stuff out about her. But all they can find is her name, picture and basic descriptions. The police are the only contact number listed. Molly is a mystery to all of us.

I sighed and looked up at the grey sky, wishing I could talk to Jake. Out of everyone in the pack he would understand what I was going through. But, he had taken Nessie to visit her grandmother in Arizona while the Cullen's dealt with Molly. They were so over protective of Nessie, it was almost funny. Molly wouldn't hurt Nessie, and beside, Jake wouldn't let anyone hurt her. But, he didn't want to be put in a position where he would have to hurt my imprint. At least he had loyalty. And wasn't a royal douche like Paul.

As I stared at the sky, I let my mind wander to the possibility of meeting Molly a day sooner. I would have taken her out on a date by now. I probably would have kissed her too.

It was hard to face the reality that I was pushed into. But, without a doubt, I was prepared to take it on. I was ready to wait a hundred years for a kiss that would have been so simple in a different world.

With a quick check to make sure no one was around, I stood up and slipped my shorts off. I tied them loosely around my ankle and shifted. I crept towards the Cullen's house, finally finding a spot in the woods close enough that I could hear a piano playing inside the house. I listened carefully, sifting through voices until I found hers. I wasn't necessarily listening to what she was saying, I was just listening to make sure she was safe. Content that she was okay, I let her soft, musical voice lull me to sleep.

**Authors Note.**

**Hi. Another chapter! (I hope you were also excited). I think this might be the last Embry POV for a while. So, I hope it was pretty good. I only got like one review last time :( so I am really hoping that I can get some this time. Leave a super simple one that lets me know someone is reading. It really makes my day when I get reviews! *Super stalks email, waiting for reviews* **

**ANYWAY, I hope you are enjoying the story and I would love a PM if anyone has any ideas about the story they would like to share! If you have comments, questions or if you just despised this chapter, please let me know. **

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend, **

**Karley**

**Oh, and if you guys have stories, I would love to read them. Let me know!**


End file.
